


【良堂】夜舞迷香

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 旁观者第一人称叙述
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice
Summary: 伪客人良x脱衣舞俱乐部老板堂满足一下小周老师单独看孟孟跳脱衣舞的想法同时也满足一下大家(主要是我自己)扒门缝的欲望旁观者第一人称叙述 纯车且OOC纯脑洞 请勿当真 勿上升真人





	【良堂】夜舞迷香

（前接Lofter）

我看见地上散落着一件风衣和一条裤子，它们毫无章法地堆在柔软的羊绒地毯上。

风衣的主人半倚在暗红色的躺椅上，头上戴着一个兔耳的头箍，黑色网纱包裹着细铁丝，弯成长条兔耳的形状。  
老板穿着长筒丝袜，腰上系着一条黑色的蕾丝吊袜带。蕾丝下摆很长，若隐若现地遮住半个臀部，一边的夹子夹着到大腿的丝袜，另外一边的已经被解开了。  
被解开吊袜带的丝袜已经被卷到一半，露出光滑白嫩的大腿。  
他上身丝质的衬衫也脱到一半，露出半个肩头，和里面不知穿着什么的黑色的蕾丝边儿。

我听见老板声音慵懒又魅惑，带着笑意地回那个客人：“哎呀，谈钱多伤感情呀。”

他以一种风情的姿态缓慢地解开衬衫的最后两粒扣子，把一边的衣摆撩高，绸缎般的布料擦过他的胸口，露出里面穿着的衣服——一个堪堪遮住他胸口乳头的蕾丝布条，和肩带连在一起，在胸口的地方系成一个小巧的蝴蝶结。  
他把衬衫轻轻脱掉，伸长手把它扔到坐在对面的客人身上。

——老板在跳脱衣舞。  
我愣住了，准备把门拉回来的手顿在空中。这个事实把我吓得不轻，一时间不知如何是好。

我猜这场单独的脱衣舞表演已经进行了好一会儿了。 

老板全身上下只剩头上的兔子头箍、胸口黑色的蕾丝布条、腰上的吊袜带和腿间的丝袜，可他看起来一点都不慌乱，甚至表情迷离又娇嗔，一下又一下地靠着躺椅扭腰，弯起嘴角对沙发上的客人说：“今天就是来给你折腾的呀……”

我站着的这个尴尬的地方，只有客人的身子能被瞧见。他翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，脸藏在我看不见的角度，一只手靠放在沙发靠背上，一只手拿着一根点燃的香烟。

老板手抚过自己的胸口、又抚过自己的臀部，他的手指又轻又柔，涂了黑色甲油的指甲划过肌肤，带起一点遮住臀部的蕾丝布料。  
天哪，他里面好像没穿？

  
我从来不敢想象待人温柔做事踏实的老板会如此魅惑人心，做这样勾人的事情。

情色与优雅，他拿捏得恰到好处，他撑着躺椅，翘起臀，慢慢地把脚跨坐在躺椅上。  
“啪”的一声，他不轻不重地打了一下自己的臀部。

原本雪白的臀肉被打得有些许泛红，但他好像一点都不介意，他撑着躺椅晃动着腰肢，好像在无声地取悦客人，但又好像在取悦自己。  
客人自始至终都坐在沙发上，保持同一个姿势。  
“过来。”我听见客人这么说。

老板慢慢地爬过去，脸上泛着些潮红，漂亮的眼睛水光潋滟，他俯身下去抽走客人手里的香烟，自己吸了一口，把烟雾吐在对方脸上。  
“想不想我？”他亲昵地勾着客人的肩膀，声音软得出水。老板把客人的二郎腿分开，毫不客气地跨坐在客人身上，牵着客人的手把胸口的蝴蝶结扯掉。  
黑色蕾丝布条随着动作落下来，一开始被遮住的乳尖暴露在空气中，粉嫩地挺立着。

水晶吊灯的柔光使老板的皮肤看起来白皙又细腻，黑色的蕾丝边衬得他更娇媚了，他又引着客人的手，把它们放在自己胸口粉色的两点上。  
“摸一下呀……”老板坐在客人腿上，娇嗔地说。  
他随着客人手上的动作仰着脖子呻吟了几声，又低头双手勾着客人的脖子。对方十分配合地往前倾，我看不见他们的脸，但我知道他们应该是在接吻。  
因为我听见了口舌交缠的水声。

“想不想我？”唇舌分开之时，我听见老板又问了一遍。  
客人的手握着老板的细腰，笑着回：“你觉得呢？”  
“我可不知道，”老板在客人的大腿上扭着屁股，他生气地调笑道：“这么能忍，估计是一点儿都不想我。”  
他把之前扔给客人的丝质衬衣拿起来，重新穿在赤裸的上半身上，但没系扣子，动作间还是能看见胸前一大片淡粉色的肌肤，倒是有一种欲盖弥彰的意味。

“行啊，脱了穿穿了脱，”我难得听见客人的声音愉悦起来，话语里都是隐藏不住的笑意。他说：“反正我今天时间多得很，想怎么折腾就怎么折腾。”

老板从客人腿上站起来，换成跪在他腿间的姿势。  
我看见他一手揉搓着自己的乳尖，一手摸上对方的胯。  
随着他的动作，我清楚地看见客人腿间原本就鼓起包变得更大了。

我没骗人，我们俱乐部是不会提供那种服务的，可、可是……  
老板的声音听起来像是要哭，仿佛受了什么天大的委屈：“干嘛呀……明明都这样了……”他不满地揉搓着客人的胯间，抬头跟对方索吻。  
客人没理他，他应该是往后靠了些，因为现在我连他肩膀的看不见了。

老板好像被他无声的拒绝弄得生气了，他伸手去解开客人的皮带，把拉链拉开，露出了一个翘得高到不行、胀满青筋的性器。  
老板伸手环住客人的性器撸了两下，却在对方难得乱掉的呼吸声中松了手。他站起来，大方地把系在腰间的吊袜带整个拿下来，扔在地上。  
现在他下半身除了黑色的蕾丝长筒袜以外，就没有任何东西了。纤细修长的腿在长筒袜里显得白皙诱人，圆润的臀暴露在外，又被衬衣衣摆遮住一点。  
他慢条斯理地走出我的视线，我听见酒杯的声音，他应该是去洋酒吧台给自己倒了一杯酒。

过了一会儿他端着两杯酒过来，嘴里含着一口酒，渡进了客人嘴里。  
客人一边跟他接吻，一边把手伸进他衬衣里，大力地揉了一下老板的屁股。

“讨厌。”老板把手里的酒递给客人，推开对方，自己又回到躺椅上去。  
老板表现得一点都不矜持，他好像是要故意诱引客人过来，这次他直接靠着躺椅，把腿张到最大。  
虽然我只能看见他张开的腿根，和绷紧的小腿，但我知道他下身景象一定让人血脉喷张——毕竟他现在身上只有一双勾人的蕾丝长筒袜和遮不住什么的宽大衬衣。

老板的表情逐渐魅惑起来，他好像在自己摸自己的下身，又好像在自己扩张着自己。  
他眼角都红了，漂亮的眼睛半眯着，喘个不停。他随着自己手上的动作不停地抬起腰肢，又轻轻地张开嘴唇，小巧的舌头舔过自己的牙齿。  
“嗯哈……”他自顾自地呻吟出声，好像彻底忽略了沙发上的客人。  
——我很清楚地听见了些许水声。

光是看他的表情我就觉得香艳。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”老板的嗓子又软又腻，他好像沉浸在自己的世界里了，陶醉地把头倒向一边，面对着沙发上的人的方向，面色潮红地撒娇：“九良……嗯啊……九良……”  
客人靠着沙发背的姿势换了，他似乎是前倾了不少，这次我看清了他绷紧的嘴角和锋利的下颌线。

老板陷在暗红色的躺椅里，枕着旁边金色雕花的扶手，好像是受不了了，房间里的水声越来越清晰，他也喘得越来越娇。  
没一会儿他的腰就颤个不停了，他又叫了两声，好像是急坏了，腿根都在打颤，他不断地抬腰蹭着身下柔软的躺椅，最后崩溃地小声求饶：“老公……过来……”

客人好像被极大地取悦了，他终于起身，可动作还是慢吞吞的，他表现得一点儿都不急，他走到躺椅旁边，背对着我，我终于看清楚了他。  
就是之前楼下那个VIP座位的客人，他的西装依旧整整齐齐，皮鞋擦得锃亮，浑身上下一丝不苟，只是模糊间我看见他从拉链里弹出来的阴茎依然暴露在外面，前端流着一些液体。

他俯下身把开始哭的老板抱起来，放在房间的一个高脚凳上。  
老板被他抱在怀里，背对着我，我只能看见他裸露着的后背和绷紧的小腿。  
他还在哭，哭得又娇又急，他像沙漠里终于找到水源的旅人一样紧紧抱着客人，咬他的脖子骂他：“干嘛呀你……回来了就光看着……”  
客人低声笑了两声，他摆了下腰，似乎是进入了一点。老板立马发出一声婉转的呻吟，尾音还没出来就停了。  
他应该是又出去了。

老板又开始哭，急得直蹬腿：“……进来！”  
客人吻了一下老板的脸，温柔地哄他：“想要呀？那不得说点好听的？”  
“呜呜呜呜……”老板在他怀里哭得不行，咬着客人的耳朵，声音软绵绵的：“老公进来吧……想要……”

“真乖。”客人满意地笑了，开始一下又一下地摆腰，老板娇媚地叫了一声，我猜每一下肯定又狠又重，因为随着他的动作，房间里瞬间被水声和肉体碰撞声填满。  
老板背对着我，我看见他的后颈都绷直了，腿也张得老大，腰跟着客人的动作一下一下的晃。

他仰着脑袋又哭又喘，客人偏过头去咬他的喉结，警告他：“这种舞只能我一个人看，知道吗？嗯？”  
老板被顶得摇个不停，连忙点头答应，抖得声音都颤了，头上的兔耳头箍也颤个不停。  
老板似乎是嫌头箍碍事，软绵绵地伸手把头箍扯下来，随手扔在地上，又抓着客人的西装呻吟，又说太深了，喊客人慢点。

客人很听话地慢下动作，一下又一下缓慢地摆动着腰。这样一来，咕叽咕叽的水声就被拉长，在偌大的房间里显得更加清晰，他慢条斯理地撞着老板的小身板，没过多久老板的腰就又扭起来了，哼唧个不停，催促着让他快点儿。  
“不是慢点儿吗？”客人的声音还是低沉着，他好像是故意要戏弄老板，“到底要快点儿还是慢点儿啊？”他一边笑一边说，动作不仅没加快，反而更慢了。  
老板哆哆嗦嗦地哭着，声音带着满满的哭腔，又委屈起来：“干嘛呀……”他使劲拍客人的肩膀，带着点撒娇的意味：“一走走那么久，回来就折腾我，哪儿有这样的……”他抬起头跟客人对视，气得肩膀都在颤。

“好了好了，怎么这么爱哭，”我看见客人爱怜地擦干老板脸上的泪水，柔声哄他：“不是回来了嘛，别哭了。”  
说完他把头埋在老板耳边，小声的说了一句什么，老板倒吸一口凉气，脊背瞬间紧绷起来，想要把头转过去。  
客人在这个时候掰着他的下巴跟他接吻，下身顶弄的速度又快了许多，交合的水声又响起，客人在老板张开的大腿间大开大合地肆虐，另外一只手握住他饱满的臀，狠心地揉捏。  
老板被弄得直哭，瞬间连话都说不出来了，他把脸埋在客人肩里，呜咽着叫得一声比一声媚。

淫靡的香气充斥着整个房间，情欲的味道混着客人的低喘和老板的呻吟，在房间里萦绕不去。  
肉体的拍打声持续了许久，一会儿速度快到老板连连尖叫，一会儿又慢下来惹得老板低声撒娇。他们说着令人脸红心跳的床笫情话，拍打声越来越快、越来越响。

最后老板短促地尖叫了一声，绷起的脊背软下来，窝在客人怀里，在高潮的余韵里小声地哭。

客人安抚地亲吻他流下的眼泪，温柔地抚摸着他的脊背，然后他就着两个人连接着的姿势把老板抱起来。  
老板一声惊呼，夹着客人的腰不安地扭动，好像是羞得不行。  
客人柔下声音哄他：“这回我们去镜子那块儿吧？”

客人抱着老板，没往镜子那块儿去，却在一步步往门口走。  
他再抬头的时候，神色不再温柔，反而冰冷漠然。  
在我不知所措的瞬间，客人伸出手，砰地一声把门关上了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *啾啾良在孟孟耳边说的那句话是“宝贝儿，外边儿有人在看哦。”


End file.
